Raging Storms
by Hiding my identity
Summary: Naruto has a fear of storms. He and Sasuke have to share a bed for the night. Non-lemon Basically fluff without a plot. Yayness for yaoiness! Sasuke/Naruto. Un-beta’d.


Raging Storms

Disclaimer: I am a FANfiction author. If I really owned Naruto, why would I be a fan of my own work? Why would I be posting it on fanfiction? I would surely just put it in the canon. So long story short, no, I do not own Naruto. Thank god for that too because I can't draw. You'd have some crappy, wonky stick figures for characters and the worst dialogue EVER. So thank whatever God you like that I don't own it. I'm thanking The Yaoi God.

Summery: Naruto has a fear of storms. He and Sasuke have to share a bed for the night. Basically fluff without a plot. Yayness for yaoiness! Sasuke/Naruto. Un-beta'd.

Warnings: As above, yaoi, if you don't like then please do press the little back button because you shouldn't be here. Unless your curious about it and haven't made up your mind whether or not you like it in which case please, by all means, read, enjoy! There is some language. Only the word bastard though. Ratings to be safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock ringing dutifully on his bedside. _'Damned alarm clock' _Naruto thought groggily, hitting the snooze button and turning over to fall back asleep.

"Get up moron"

Naruto shot up in bed looking around wildly. There in the window was Sasuke. "Bastard! What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi asked me to get you, you have to pack now. We have a mission."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why idiot, just do it!" Sasuke sighed and walked into the other room, yelling behind him "Get dressed and packed we're leaving as soon as your ready," Closing the door behind himself.

Naruto climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out his backpack. While Naruto was deciding what to wear, Sasuke was in the living room, looking around at Naruto's personal possessions.

There were no pictures or mementos, the only picture Naruto had as far as Sasuke was aware was the one of team seven. _'No memories of his parents at all? That's rather sad' _Sasuke thought. _'At least I have pictures of my family, not that I'd look at them' _Sasuke almost felt sorry for the blonde, a feeling the young Uchiha was most unfamiliar with.

He whipped around as the door behind him opened Naruto walking out of it wearing his usual orange and black jacket with matching pants. Sasuke shuddered inwardly _'He _really _needs new clothes'_ Sasuke simply 'Hn-ed' and turned around, walking to the front door.

Sasuke stood by the door, waiting while the blonde boy locked it and taking off again once the blonde had turned around, ready to leave.

They decided to travel along the rooftops to avoid the early morning rush. They jumped the gaps easily and glided smoothly across, making their way to the bridge team seven used as a meeting spot.

When they arrived, they found Sakura and Kakashi already standing there, their bags on the backs ready to leave.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked as they approached. Sasuke jabbed a finger behind him "The idiot took ages packing"

"Bastard," came Naruto's simple, intelligent reply. Kakashi chuckled while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Since Sasuke came back team seven had managed to rebuild their relationships. Sakura had long gotten over Sasuke and was now dating Sai who had gone into ANBU full time rather then carrying on training with team seven, there was no need since Sasuke was back.

Sasuke had to serve some time in jail and was interrogated by Ibiki before the Hokage could even hold court to consider him to be let him back into the village. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were his sponsors and spoke on behalf of him to the elders, it was because of them that Sasuke was even allowed to become a Konoha ninja again, and he was eternally grateful to them.

They set off together, walking out the gates of Konoha after the usual security checks by the guards. Since Sasuke left the village, security had been bumped up. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt every time he was subject to one of the security checks, knowing they were there because of him.

Walking along the dirty, dusty road they were all happily doing what they do best. Kakashi was reading Make Out Tactics, Sasuke was silent and brooding and Naruto and Sakura were chatting happily together, Naruto no longer like Sakura but seeing her as a sister.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto suddenly piped up "What's our mission?"

"We're delivering a scroll to the Kazekage for Suna." Kakashi replied nonchalantly, not looking up from the well-worn pages of his book. Naruto brightened up considerably. "We're going to visit Gaara?"

Kakashi nodded silently. Naruto grinned to himself at the prospect of visiting his friend.

There was a clap of thunder from above them. They all looked up to see dark clouds gathering. "Looks like it's going to be a stormy night" Kakashi observed mildly. "We'll carry on walking until we get to the next town and then we'll stay in an inn which should take a few hours. We might get a bit wet but we all have a change of clothes." He said turning to them all. They all nodded in response as it started to rain.

Sasuke looked over at his teammates, Sakura was unfazed by the rain, Kakashi appeared to be trying to protect his book and most curiously, Naruto looked a little nervous. Sasuke sped up, falling into step with Naruto beside him.

"What's wrong idiot?" Sasuke asked sounding as if he couldn't really care less about the answer but his eyes betrayed him, showing curiosity. Naruto glared at him. "Who said something's wrong?" he responded haughtily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your faces says it all dumbass, now I will ask again. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" Naruto responded, slightly angrily, his voice changed when he next spoke, Sasuke could here a hint of pleading, "Just drop it, okay"

Sasuke scrutinised him for a moment. "Sure," he finally muttered.

They walked in silence for a while. Naruto occasionally broke it but even he was uncharacteristically quiet.

Another clap of thunder. Sasuke looked up, letting the rainfall down on his face, soaking his hair. He liked the rain. It reminded him of new beginnings, washing away the old to leave behind something new and better. Like When Sasuke came back.

"We should be nearing the town," Kakashi said, speaking over the rain. Everyone nodded and kept a look out.

Soon Sasuke could see a few buildings on the distance. They grew clearer as they neared. The small group passed through the walls of the town and walked through empty, rain soaked streets.

Kakashi walked into one of the buildings. This was obviously the inn they were staying at. Sakura and Naruto walked inside with Kakashi but Sasuke stayed outside, standing in the rain for a bit longer.

He finally walked inside and stood with Sakura and Naruto a little behind Kakashi who was stood at the front desk talking to the clerk. "I need a shower," Sakura complained. Kakashi came back holding three room keys. "Okay, here are the arrangements, Sakura, you get your own room and Sasuke and Naruto share. They all just nodded. This was normal for them.

They were all handed there keys and went their separate ways to their rooms. Sasuke unlocked his and Naruto's door. He walked in, switching on the light and placing his bag on the floor.

He suddenly froze. Naruto walked into him. "Hey, bastard, what's the big idea?" Sasuke didn't reply but continued to stare. Naruto strained his neck to see past Sasuke shoulder and his eyes widened. "Why's there only one bed? Shouldn't there be two?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to share loser"

"Share!? With you!?"

"Yes moron, share. With me. There's only one bed but I certainly am not sleeping on the floor"

"Neither am I!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "Figured as much" Sasuke snorted. "And that's why we're going to have to share" Naruto groaned. "Fine bastard"

Sasuke moved into the bathroom. Naruto looked, observing his room for the night. Naruto's stomach growled loudly. _'Wow I'm hungry' _Naruto thought, placing a hand on his stomach. _'I haven't eaten all day.'_ Naruto moved out of the room and down the hall to Kakashi's door. He knocked three times to be met with a muffled 'Come in' Naruto opened the door and saw Kakashi lying on his bed reading a familiar orange book. "When's dinner?" Naruto asked

"Dinner will be in ten minutes, meet in the lobby, and tell Sakura and Sasuke please?" Naruto simply nodded and walked out again. He stopped don the way to back to his room and told Sakura.

He walked into his room and found Sasuke standing with his back to the door. Naruto froze. He was dressed only in boxers having just come out of the shower. His black hair was even darker when wet. It stuck to his back and appeared longer because it was no longer stuck up. Naruto found himself admiring the Uchiha's pale, unblemished skin. His skin looked soft, Naruto took up all his will power not to just stride over and touch it. Or worse, jump the perfect, pale raven.

The blonde ninja shook his head to clear these thoughts of his teammate and best friend. Naruto cleared his throat loudly, alerting the raven to his presence. Sasuke chuckled softly and spoke without turning around. "I was wondering when you would snap out of your thoughts."

Naruto blushed deeply. "You knew I was there?"

"Of course I did, I knew it was you because of your chakra signal." Naruto cursed, of course. When Naruto looked up again he was met by a fully dressed Uchiha, his usually emotionless obsidian eyes sparkling.

"Dinner's in about 5 minutes" Naruto informed him and walked out of the room again.

He needed to be away from his roommate. He couldn't like Sasuke. It was a well-known fact that Sasuke was gay and Naruto himself was bi so there were no sexuality issues coming in to play. It was the simple fact that Sasuke was his best friend. He couldn't start a relationship with him. He needed Sasuke friendship. If they broke up, he would have no one to turn to.

By the time he got to the lobby, Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting. Naruto stood with them in an awkward silence. Sakura could tell something was wrong but she didn't want to break the silence.

Kakashi joined them five minutes later. Walking down the street, Naruto kept glancing across to Sasuke. Sasuke always sensed his gaze but only sometimes turned to meet it.

------------------------------------

An hour later, the group sleepily trudged back to the inn. It was still raining which means that they were going to have to make the second half of the journey in the rain.

Back in his or her respective rooms, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Naruto was in the bathroom changing and Sasuke was in the room. Sasuke climbed into bed as another clap of thunder boomed overhead. Sasuke loved thunder and lightning storms. They were just so relaxing.

Naruto came into the room and made his way over to the bed. Sasuke noted that he still looked nervous. Naruto climbed into his half of the bed and lay down, pulling the covers up to his chin, his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes calmly, enjoying just relaxing here.

"Stop shaking please you moving the whole bed." Sasuke told Naruto without opening his eyes. When the shaking didn't stop Sasuke cracked open an eye and saw Naruto's small form shivering and yelping slightly with every crack of thunder or flash of lightening. It then dawned on Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, are you scared of storms?" Naruto didn't answer; he didn't need to because at the next clap of thunder he involuntarily jumped back into Sasuke.

They both lay there for a moment until Naruto came to his senses and began to move. His journey was stopped however when he felt an arm drape across his chest and pull him closer.

"S-S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked quietly, stuttering slightly.

"You're scared. You obviously aren't objecting since you haven't pulled away." Naruto jumped back further into his chest when the thunder roared again. Naruto was now effectively snuggled into Sasuke chest.

"Do you mind?" Naruto whispered

"Mind what?"

"Mind me staying like this"

Sasuke chuckled slightly and tightened his hold on the blonde when the thunder roared overhead. "I'm the one that started it moron, of course I don't mind."

Naruto whimpered and drew the covers up over his head. "You're going to make fun of me even more now aren't you?" Naruto asked his voice muffled through the blankets.

"Of course not. Everyone's afraid of something."

"What are you afraid of?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Well, I was afraid of Itachi when he killed my clan. I'm also afraid of spiders."

Naruto's head peaked out from under the covers. "Spiders!? Really!?" Sasuke nodded. "Wow."

Naruto seemed to be calming down a bit more now he was more relaxed. "Now, loser, are we going to get any sleep tonight?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes trying to relax. This was hard because every time thunder rolled overhead Naruto jumped slightly. Sasuke sighed and started to run his fingers through Naruto's hair to calm him down. _'Wow, it's soft' _Sasuke thought to himself.

It was working because soon Naruto's heavy breathing became lighter. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke leaned down and kissed the mop of blonde hair. The sleeping blonde snuggled into his chest in response.

Both boys were fast asleep but the storm wasn't done yet. Naruto thrashing around waked Sasuke from his slumber. Naruto appeared to be having a nightmare. Sasuke sighed _'Could he have any more problems tonight?'_

"Oi, Naruto, wake up," he spoke to the blonde, shaking him slightly. Naruto whimpered and shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide open in fear. Sasuke was slightly cold from the loss of his teammate's body heat but quickly threw that thought away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto's head whipped around as if just noticing he was there. It was then that Sasuke saw the receding red in his eyes. He was so scared that some of the fox's chakra was used.

Naruto lay down again and faced Sasuke. "You woke me." He said simply

"Of course I did! I couldn't leave you thrashing around."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto spoke so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear him. "No ones ever woke me from my nightmares before"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, actually caring about an answer for once. Naruto shook his head and pulled himself closer to Sasuke, closing his eyes once again, his face buried in the others chest.

"Naruto, I do care you know. I don't want you hurt." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, his beautiful blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thanks Sasuke, I know"

Sasuke body acted of its own accord for the second time that night.

He slowly leaned down and touched his lips gently to the blondes. Sasuke froze, there lips still touching. All of a sudden, Naruto came to his senses and responded.

He didn't pull away, shout at the raven, or even hit him. No, Naruto kissed back. This shocked Sasuke even more and he didn't move for a second or two but then his senses kicked in and he moved his lips against Naruto's, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. There was no intrusion during the kiss. It was just a simple kiss, chaste and sweet.

They pulled away, both of them panting and gazing at each other. They didn't need to say anything. That kiss said it all. How much they cared for the other. How much they needed the other and how much they loved the other.

Thunder rolled above but for the first time ever, Naruto felt safe and warm. Now he had Sasuke. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke chest and just listened to his breathing and his heart. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's bright blonde hair, twirling it between his fingers.

Both boys' fell asleep peacefully together while up above them a storm raged on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, review if you want, it would be muchly appreciated. The Yaoi god will fill your lives with Yaoi goodness if you review. Would love constructive criticism. Hell, even flames would be all right because I like laughing at them -

Your friend, Wilfred Humbug


End file.
